Of Drinking, Hangovers, and Sexy Sunglasses
by mangaxanime101
Summary: Based off of Blame it on the alcohol. Basically Blaine gets drunk and Kurt thinks he's totally sexy when he is. Please R&R!


Hi! New project before Blame it on the Alcohol comes along… Come on, I know everyone thought that promo was epic… I've been getting along with Klaine stories, so I thought I'd do yet another one. Glee does not belong to me, if it did, Kurt and Blaine would have kissed after Baby it's cold outside and had a whole segment on the elephant in the room.

Of Drinking, Blindness, and Sexy Sunglasses

Kurt inwardly cursed as the burning liquid seeped down his throat. He'd sworn he'd never drink again after the whole April Rhodes incident. But he just couldn't refuse to those charming eyes.

"Oh boy, how much have you had to drink?" Kurt was currently carrying a quite drunk Blaine up the stairs to Finn's room(because he was NOT barfing on his silk sheets).

"Mmmmnnn. A lot." Blaine said with a dopey grin on his face. Luckily Kurt was not drunk because he only had one drink, offered by Blaine, but Blaine was so drunk afterwards, he couldn't offer anymore.

"Oh my. I guess I'm the one responsible for taking care of you tomorrow morning when you're hungover, huh?"

Blaine stared at Kurt, then sprouted a huge grin.

"Your eyes are pretty." Blaine slurred. He touched Kurt's cheek as Kurt blushed from the closeness.

"And your skin is soft." he said.

"I know." Kurt replied in Blaine's ear.

"Now come on. I think that's enough drinking and partying for you." Kurt said, continuing to drag Blaine up the stairs.

"Awww… They were gonna play spin the bottle…" Blaine whined.

"And you're too drunk to do that." Kurt groaned.

Blaine pouted and Kurt swore it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen, then it hit him.

Blaine picked up his signature pink sunglasses from his head and plopped them on his nose.

"I wanna go show them my sunglasses." Blaine said.

"No because you're gonna go play spin the bottle and make out with some girl, from MY glee club." Kurt reminded him, trying his very hardest not to blush, and failing.

"Doesh Kurtie think meh sunglasses are sexy?" Blaine asked, catching on.

"A little." Kurt admitted. "And don't call me Kurtie." Kurt blushed even harder.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the nose.

"The nose?" Kurt questioned.

"I was trying to go to your mouth, but failed." Blaine answered.

"And you sir, are too drunk to tell." Kurt said, his common sense coming back to him. Blaine was horribly drunk. If he accepted his offer to kiss him, he'd be taking advantage of him.

"Awww, come on. One kiss?" Blaine begged. Kurt was having a hard time holding back. Blaine just looked _too _adorable.

"No. Just watch. You'll regret it in the morning when you're so sick, you can't walk straight." Kurt remarked.

"Hey Kurtsies!" Rachel said.

"Oh dear god. Are you drunk too Rachel?"

"Mmhm." Rachel nodded.

"Technically, so am I. but I handle liquor well."

"Am I the only one who didn't drink more than one sip of whisky?" Kurt asked, facing upwards.

Kurt noticed out of the corner of his eye, Blaine downed a couple more bottles.

"No Blaine." Kurt said, dragging him by the collar.

"How do you know I'm not drunk? How do you know I'm not acting drunk to get you to take care of me? What if I like to get you all hot and bothered?" Blaine whispered huskily into Kurt's ear. Kurt blushed at the thought.

"Because you just kicked Artie's chair and you didn't even notice." Kurt remarked, chuckling as Blaine himself blushed.

"Ummm… Ow?" Blaine said.

"Say, Puck?"

"What do you want Hummel?" Puck asked, gruffly but slurred a bit because of the alcohol.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Since you're the only one who is even remotely close to sober here, I want you to help me take Blaine to Finn's room."

"Why not your room?" Puck asked, clueless.

"Because if Blaine throws up all over my new silk sheets imported from Europe, he has to pay for new ones. And I don't want to put Blaine's family through that kind of financial crisis."

"What the hell does financial mean?"

Kurt sighed. "Money, _Noah_, money." Kurt said, emphasizing Puck's real name.

"Come on Blaine." Kurt coaxed.

"Awww, I want to party some more." Blaine whined.

"No, I know you're just going to drink more and then my job will be even more monstrous in the morning." Kurt said.

"Fine." Blaine relented.

Puck and Kurt gently picked up his body and carried him over to Finn's room, stumbling a bit on the way.

"Okay Blaine, here you go." Kurt said, putting him down on the plaid sheets.

"Mmmnn… Thanks Kurtie." Blaine moaned. Kurt tried so hard to contain himself, but he had to admit, Blaine was sort of sexy with his sunglasses on his curly hair, shirt ridden up, and skinny jeans. And he was in a VERY suggestive position.

"You can go now Puck." Kurt said, almost forgetting about the Mohawk-ed boy in the room.

Puck just grunted and walked out of the room, muttering something about the gay catching on to him.

"Mmmnn… If I sleep, can you sleep with me Kurtie?" Blaine asked.

"No. I'll just pull out a mattress to watch over you." Kurt said.

But Kurt stopped when he realized that Blaine was snoring and had passed out.

"What am I going to do with you tomorrow morning?"

Kurt woke up to hear the sound of a person, presumably Blaine, retching in the bathroom.

"Blaine? You okay? You need me to come in there?" Kurt asked, leaning against the door.

"Yes, please." Blaine said.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." Kurt said. He walked to the kitchen, enjoying the silence, wondering when everyone left and who the _HELL_ was sober enough to drive them home. Kurt picked up a bottle of orange juice and a bottle of water for himself.

"Blaine? Can I come in?" Kurt asked, opening the door. He crouched down right beside Blaine, who was leaning against the toilet.

"Yeah." Blaine said, his voice raspy.

"Here you go. Drink this. It helps, trust me." Kurt said, rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's back.

"How do you know how to fix a hangover?"

"Long story." Kurt replied.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

"Say, Kurt."' Blaine said after a long silence.

"Yes?"

"Since I'm sober, NOW can I kiss you?" Blaine asked.

"I guess." Kurt said as Blaine leaned in.

Blaine gently grabbed the collar of Kurt's shirt, not wanting to tear the clothes and planted his lips on Kurt's.

"Thanks Blaine. I'll drive you home around three?" Kurt said after the kiss, standing up.

"Thanks." Blaine said, leaning against the sink counter and finishing his orange juice.

"No problem. I had it myself once too." Kurt said.

"Wait. Wha-?" But Blaine was interrupted when Kurt slammed the door closed.

Okay, I know the party is at Rachel's house, but I'm not to good at those "I have to drive you home." scenes. And Puck said he's catching the gay, so oneshot sequel, and yes. I do have to also do the sequel for the birthday fic, but I'm working on that. Reviews are love!


End file.
